Loogees Manshin 2 electrick bugalo
Hi my name is georgie. I realy like to play video games. they are very fun, and i like mario as well. sadly i am blind so i need to use a brail controller. How am i riteing this? Uh- my freind is writng for me while i speak to him. Anywayz this is a something from about a 30 mineutsz ago that hapend. I really like luigis manshin is one of my faverite games. I love it very much but few years ago my copy had broke because my stack of harry potter fan fics fell on it and made broke. Anyways i few years ago moved to college and because I am pooer I have no money to buy good computer and video games. So I ask my freind what to do he is my roomate and my best freind because he is very nice btw anyway he told me just to get games from yard sales but i told him that my computer is bad and cannot handle fortnite on very low setting which is very sad because I need to waste my money on virgin bucks, but i digress. So anyway then I thot about how much fun I had on my luigiz epic manshin so i went to get look for a copy. The first stop was near my gramps house and he had very nice neihbor but they said that they didnt have no games so i went another house and another and another until eventually i went to this old guys houise. I asked if he had any games and explained my situashin. He said no- wait actually I do have a something please wait please. OK i said very excited because maybe it could be legend off zelda or mario kart. Then he pulled out a disc, one of those shitty proprietery discs nintendo used cuz they didnt want piracy or some shit idk. But i digress, he handed me the game so I took a look at it. It said Logees Manshin 2 Elecrick bugalo in black sharpie. I was skeptical at first but i was nev3r one to turn down a gift so i took it. Logees manshin 2 I had never heard of a pre-sequel to luigis manshin and who the fuck is logee. so then i decided to pull out my gamecube keyboard to play when i got home and turned on my gamecube. i had the orange one becuase orange is my faverite color. Anyway i turned the gamecube on and the usual main title to luigis manshin popped up it just had Logees Manshin 2 Elecrick bugalo replacing it. Could this be the lost seqaul to luigis manshin?!?!?!? Heres the thing tho, a second later logee popped up and said create file. This wasnt like first game at all in terms of the ui. everything was wierd like the text font was white blue and black and it was on a red header it siad logees manshin 2 elecrick bugalo but the text looked hyper realistic. For some reason logee was tposing and his eyes were white and he was much shorter than mario. But i ignored it cuz it was probably just a glitch. i quickly took a screen shot because everyone wanted dis game to relaese but some internal issue happen at nintendo and some japan guy pissed on miamotos waifu hentai collection so logees manshin 2 was canceld. But it looked to me like it was almost complete. so i started to play threw the game. there was a file already saved called "LUCAS". I dedcided to create my own instead of playing the previous owners because that would mean im a poser and im not a poser. What- im blind yeah wait why are you writing it down dude wtf they were supposed to ignore that yeah yeah I know Im going to get someone else to write it if you dont stop discriminating ok that what I thot. The opening cutscene played but I could hear a faint sound In the backround. The opening was normal for the most part. Logee had gotten another letter saying that he had to come back to the manshin and that daisy had gotten lured in so yeah. For some reason logee was just in tpose the whole time. Then logee went to the manshin once again. He yelled daizy but it sounded very monotone like text to speech. Then there was a blinding flash of lite (dude shut the fuck up and just write the fucking story u whiny bitch ass) i fell down and hit my head on a wall. I thot i was dead. Then i woke up in the hospital i dreamed about logee and him killing daizy and it was very hyperrealistic and blood splatered everywhere. Was logee in my dreams?!?!!? Then i woke up and the docter said he had some very bad news. He asked me if I had heard anything like a man screaming at a little kid to shut the fuck up and asked him if he kissed his mother with that moth. I had said yes because it was on the title screen of logees manshin 2. He said that a man with blue spiky hair had been infecting peices of games to give people ligma, unfortanetly I had contracted ligma and had three more days to live. I asked who the man was and he said the man used to stream fortnite but then allegedly contracted ligma and died, but that was false he had risen to take revenge on the world by giving everyone ligma. So I went home looking for the disc. But i could not find it anyware. All i found was a cell phone. It started to ring. Before i continue i want to issue a trigger warning so please if you find logees manshin 2 please contact authorites or burn the disc urself so this will not happen to anyone else. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Wall of Text Category:Vidya games Category:Mario